criminalmindsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nathan White
Caroline White Brett White Neil White |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = College student |Row 6 title = Pathology |Row 6 info = Mass Murderer |Row 7 title = Modus Operandi |Row 7 info = Shooting |Row 8 title = Status |Row 8 info = Deceased |Row 9 title = Portrayed By |Row 9 info = Matthew Matheson }} Nathan White was a psychotic mass murderer who was responsible for a massacre in a shopping mall. He appeared in "Paranoia" via flashbacks. Background White was born suffering from antropophobia (an extreme fear of other people) and acute delusional disorder, though his parents Charles and Caroline kept his tendencies under check. However, when he became an adult and went off for college, they allowed him to roam freely, believing he was being smothered by their love and were extremely confident that he was capable enough to control himself until he got professional help. However, White's mental state quickly deteriorated, and he believed that he was being followed everywhere by unseen forces. He subsequently racked up a terrible disciplinary record in school and was kicked out from a few of his classes as a result. Eventually, while he was in his junior year, White snapped, posed as his father to purchase several guns online, and planned to go out and shoot as many people as possible, believing they were all watching and following him. On June 17, 2014, he decided to put his plan into action. Leaving behind a suicide note apologizing to his family and explaining his actions, a masked White traveled to the shopping mall that was by his apartment, intending to start his killing spree there. Upon reaching the mall parking lot, he began firing, hitting several people. He then moved inside the mall, still firing, and eventually reached the cafeteria, where he killed a majority of his victims. Afterwards, White tried to leave the mall, but was met by responding police officers and engaged in a gunfight with them. Wounded by police bullets, White retreated back inside the mall, still firing at anyone he came acorss, including Calem Nichols, before entering the changing room of a clothes store. There, he committed suicide. According to Reid, the entire massacre lasted in a span of thirteen minutes, and White fired a total of 203 rounds. Seventeen people died, and another 43 were wounded. Modus Operandi White shot all of his victims with either an AR-15-type assault rifle (which was modified to be fully automatic), an SKS semiautomatic rifle, a sawed-off shotgun, and two handguns (one a 9mm Glock 19, the other a .22-caliber SIG Mosquito equipped with a red laser sight). Profile No official profile of White was made by the BAU. Known Victims The following were killed in the June 17, 2015, Iowa shopping mall massacre Fatalities *Colleen Atherton *Lee Carlson *Billy Daker *Stephen Garringson *Elena Harper *Officer George Hines *Garrett Kernshaw *Belinda Kernshaw *Emma Marsh *Caleb Peterson-Lee *Jaime Ramirez *Hope Stephens *Nicholas Taylors *Nicole West *Holly West *Jonathan West *Edward Worthington Injuries/Survivors *Calem Nichols *Officer O'Nell *An unnamed woman *41 unnamed people Appearances *Season Three **Paranoia (via flashbacks) Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals